


Lost and Found

by vaporrub



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Dogs, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporrub/pseuds/vaporrub
Summary: When John looses his dog, he spends days trying to find him. It turns out that John's dog found a new family and his dog is too fond of his new owner to leave his side.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 14





	Lost and Found

John sighs, another day passes by where he gets no calls for his missing dog posters. John posted those posters every where that he could in hopes someone would have seen Bec. He's hard to miss too, a giant white Shepard dog walking around the city would be hard to miss.

John's afraid that somehow, someone must have taken him. John left the door open to his town house while he was trying to move a new chair through the door and upstairs with his roommate. To be honest, the dog is more hers than John's, but John loves that dog just as much as Jade does.

John was determined to find Bec, he wasn't going to give up. He was finally going to try his last resort, swallowing down his apprehension and walking up to his neighbor's houses. John was a very shy person, he didn't care much for talking to people he didn't know personally but he was willing to swallow down his fear... seeing that Jade is out of town for the next couple of days he has to do this alone. 

John stepped out of his garage and onto the cement housing a few different town houses all huddled up next to each other. John hardly knew his neighbors, but at this point he figured he'd try and ask if any of them had seen anything.

John tried a few homes but none of his neighbors were home. He figured they had to be out at work or shopping. It was the afternoon, it makes sense most everyone would be out. It still doesn't quell his nerves. Each time he gets no answer it makes him more and more worried about Bec. 

John sighs, he's ready to walk away from his neighbors front door when he hears barking. That bark sounded familiar, but John couldn't be sure it was Bec's until his neighbor finally opened the door. "Yo." The man was tall and had on large black, shades on his face.

John felt a wave of heat cross his face. _This guy is cute._

"Uh..." John stutters for a moment. "I'm sorry to bother you but... uh... this dog... did you find him just about a week ago?" John asks.

"Yeah?" Dave looks down at the dog next to him. Bec rushes up and starts cuddling with John. "Dude, is he your dog?"

"Yes." John happily smiles as he leans down to let Bec kiss him, "I missed you, bud."

"I'm so sorry I had him hear for this long." John's neighbor nearly slaps himself in the face. "I knew that he must have belonged to someone around here, I asked around if anyone heard anything about a missing dog but I must have missed your house, you're the one with the moped right?

John lightly laughs, "yeah. I'm uh... sorry I'm not that social, I'm pretty shy so I didn't think to ask around until just now."

"No, no." Dave nods. "I totally get it, I uh.. I'm the same way, man."

John smiles up at the stranger, "what's your name?"

"Dave."

"John."

John looks down at Bec and tells him, "come on, buddy. Let's go home and tell Jade you're back. She's been so worried about you and she's gonna be so happy to hear that you're safe." But Bec didn't budge. He stayed right by Dave's side.

"Oh." Dave glances down at the large dog. "He's been doing that, he won't let me go anywhere with out him."

John sigh as he explains, "he's like that. He's very over protective... he's going to keep clinging to you until he knows that you can be safe on your own. Jade told me it took him five years to stop howling and crying when she went alone to the _bathroom."_

"Whoa." Dave nods, almost like he understands the struggle and he's seeing what he's in for.

John tells him, "it took me one year though. You should be fine so long as you don't freak out when it thunders like Jade does." John chuckles. "-or jump at scary movies. Bec just freaks out whenever other people freak out."

"Oh..." Dave nods.

"Might take you a few months, but eventually he'll be fine with leaving you alone and coming back home." John smiles.

"I don't want to steal your dog from you though." Dave shakes his head.

"It's a little too late for that I'm afraid." John sighs and then asks, "do you have food for him?"

"I got him some kibble and shit." Dave explains, "I don't have a bed for him, he just sleeps on my bed."

John smiles, "Bec's a cuddler, he's just going to go where ever you go anyway... but if you want a bed for him I can bring his stuff over."

"That might be for the best." Dave nods.

The two of them exchanged glances for a moment, John couldn't see Dave's eyes through his black, large shades. John couldn't see most of Dave's face, but he felt like he understood what his silence meant.

"Would you..." John asks, "like to get coffee sometime?"

Dave turns away for a moment, flustered by the offer. "su-sure."

John smiles as he tilts his head, "would you like to come over my place and help me gather Bec's things."

Dave gets even more flustered at the offer, "y-yeah."

John chuckles, he didn't mean that to be some sort of _line_ but he couldn't help but love the awkward face Dave made at hearing an invitation over to John's place.

John thinks to himself... _maybe the week long stress was worth is for this._


End file.
